newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Johnny Warlegend/Pirates Online Rewritten Frequently Asked Questions
Pirates Online Rewritten is a project to remake Disney's popular MMORPG, Pirates of the Caribbean Online. It will be a completely non-profit organization and is being rebuild and ran by a dedicated team of former POTCO players. In this video we answer some Frequently Asked Questions(FAQs). If you have any further questions about the game after watching this video, simply leave a comment below. Warning** *This video has explicit music. Songs: *(#1) Drake - Take Care (feat. Rihanna) 0:00 *(#2) YG - My Nigga (Remix) (feat. Lil Wayne, Rich Home Quan, Meek Mill & Nicki Minaj) 4:37 FAQs(a few of the questions answered in the video): q: When will the game be released? a: There isn't a selected date, or time yet, but it could be as soon at June 2014 to November 2014. q: How much will unlimited access cost? a: None, the game will be completely free to play. q: Where can I donate? a: Because Disney isn't allowing us to make a profit off the game, we are not authorized to take peoples money outside of the developer team. q: Will there be a beta version of the game? a: Yes, and a Alpha version will be released before that. q: When will the beta version be released? a: It is still quite early to discuss when the beta will be released. We still need to have a finished alpha before we head into beta. Saying that, it could be 1-3 months until beta, or longer. q: When will the alpha version be released? a: We do not have any schedules for any release dates. It could be as short as next month to June. q: What is the alpha version? a: A very early release of the game. q: Can anyone play the alpha version? a: No, you will have to sign up for a key. q: Can anyone play the beta version? a: No, it will be invitation only. 100-200 public players will be given access, and with that access, they will be able to invite their friends. q: Will there be old bodies? a: Yes, all the body types will be available in Pirates Online Rewritten. q: Will the old color wheel be available for clothing? a: It has been voted as a yes, but we will do a proper vote where the public can vote as well. We will worry about that soon. q: Will Pirates Online Rewritten have fast switch? a: Yes. q: Who's remaking the game? a: A dedicated team of former POTCO players. q: Will there be Gamemasters? a: Yes, there will most likely be game masters. Not to worry, the game masters will be played more. We are currently discussing this further. Check out this link to give your opinion! - http://newpotco.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Johnny_Warlegend/Concern:_Gamemasters q: Will there be updates? a: Yes, there will be new ship types, quests, weapons, trading, bosses and more released in future game updates. q: Will the discontinued clothing items be available? a: Yes. We will add them into the game as either lootable items, or redeem codes. q: Will there be founders? a: Yes! Everyone who signs up for the game on the first day of it's release will be a founder. q: Will there be bug fixes? a: We will try our best to fix all bugs that cursed many players in POTCO. q: Will the glitches fixes? a: Yes, we will do our best to fix all of the glitches. q: Will you be able to hack Pirates Online Rewritten? a: Thanks to our server developer, it will be almost impossible to hack Pirates Online Rewritten. We are using newer technology. Hacking won't be tolerated in Pirates Online Rewritten. q: Can you use auto clicker in Pirates Online Rewritten? a: No. Thanks to new technology the game will be able to detect auto clicker & other macros and will not be tolerated. q: Will there be trading? a: We're still discussing this as it is very controversial. A discussion link will be available in the description. q: Will the discontinued clothing items be available? a: Yes. We will add them into the game as either lootable items, or redeem codes. q: Will there be founders? a: Yes! Everyone who signs up for the game on the first day of it’s release will be a founder. q: Will there be bug fixes? a: We will try our best to fix all bugs that cursed many players in POTCO. q: Will the glitches fixes? a: Yes, we will do our best to fix all of the glitches. q: Will you be able to hack Pirates Online Rewritten? a: Thanks to our server developer, it will be almost impossible to hack Pirates Online Rewritten. We are using newer technology. Hacking won’t be tolerated in Pirates Online Rewritten. q: Can you use auto clicker in Pirates Online Rewritten? a: No. Thanks to new technology the game will be able to detect auto clicker & other macros and will not be tolerated. q: Will there be trading? a: We’re still discussing this as it is very controversial. A discussion link will be available in the description. q: Will Jolly Roger’s Island be in the game? a: Maybe, maybe not. We are not to sure. q: Will there be chat filters? a: Yes, chat will be filtered. Use of bad language will give you a warning. You will have 3 warnings until you are banned. q: Will the old islands be available? a: We are still debating wether we will, or not. There will most likely be a single server within the full release that has the old islands. q: Will there be rain and other weather features? a: That will probably be something we add once the game is complete. q: Will the old PvP stages be brought back? a: The PvP ranks and stages will be the exact same as it was left before POTCO closed. q: Will there be loading screens when you die in PvP? a: We will try to decrease the waiting time when you die in PvP. q: Will there be a bubble when you spawn a: Yes, that will stay the same. q: Will bright discontinued clothing be in the looting system with the normal brights? a: Yes, they will most likely be added along with other weapons and clothes that were discontinued. q: Will there be a special badge for beta testers? a: There will not be a special badge for beta testers. q: Will there be a special badge for alpha testers? a: There will not be a special badge for alpha testers. q: Will you be able to add features that where only available on the website (leaderboards, directory, news, etc.) in the game? a: Yes, we will add the leaderboard, directory, news & more into the game directly. Special Thanks to... *The POR team for remaking the game and making this possible! *RockyRacoon for helping me answer the questions in this video! Check out his channel here - http://smarturl.it/RockyRacoon Check out my channel for more POR videos! ➜ http://tiny.cc/JDP Subscribe for more daily updates(it's free)! ➜ http://tiny.cc/SUBJDP Category:Blog posts